


Любовь — это… не завоевывать страну любимого

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Uporos, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Дамблдор уже привык к лимонным долькам и Англии. А Геллерт Гриндельвальд — к Дамблдору.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Любовь — это… не завоевывать страну любимого

— Завоевывать надо весь мир, — решительно проговорил Геллерт Гриндельвальд, разглядывая карту. — Все остальное — не достойная великих магов возня.

— И Африку? — со вздохом уточнил Альбус Дамблдор. — Жара, москиты и совершенно невоспитанные шаманы.

— Шутишь? Африка — это богатейшие колонии. Их — в первую очередь!

— И Сибирь... с ее жутчайшими морозами которые могут пережить только сумасшедшие русские!

— Ну и пусть они там и живут, — Геллерт перехватил любовника за талию и, притянув к себе, уткнулся лицом ему в живот. — А принадлежать она будет нам!

— И Англию? Я уже как-то к ней привык...

— Отвыкнешь, — Гриндельвальд задрал на любовнике мантию, положил руки ему на ягодицы и игриво пощекотал кончиком пальца поджавшееся колечко ануса. С руки Альбуса свесилась пола мантии — ярко-оранжевая, в зеленых звездах и кометах. — Давно хотел спросить, Альби, что вдруг за тяга к вырвиглазным расцветкам?

— Я учу детей. Надо соответствовать образу доброго волшебника.

Разноцветные глаза Геллерта сузились, он поднял взгляд и настойчиво протолкнул пальцы глубже.

— Ай-ай, а-а-а-ай....

— Не ври мне, Альби!

— Ладно-ладно, я просто постирал весь гардероб с гербом Гриффиндора, и эта годрикова тряпка полиняла! А ты же знаешь, как у меня с бытовыми чарами. Пришлось делать вид, что все так и задумано. Не пойдешь же с этим в прачечную — не поймут.

— А новый купить? — задумчиво предложил Геллерт и на пробу лизнул покачивающуюся перед его носом глянцевую головку возбужденного члена Дамблдора. Из дырочки на ее верхушке уже выделилась тягучая капля предсемени. Возможно, показалось, но к обычному горько-солоноватому вкусу прибавилась кисловато-сладкая лимонная нотка. 

— Шутишь?! — охнул Альбус и прогнулся в спине. — С каких галеонов? Это ты в своем Нурменгарде на балансе состоишь, на всем готовом. А мне надо как-то на учительскую зарплату жить! Если я включу одежду директора в смету, меня попечительский совет сожрет! А Малфой, изящно отставив мизинчик, догрызет мои бедные косточки.

— Да что там учительская зарплата, — покатав головку за щекой и на секунду выпустив ее изо рта, отчего от нижней губы до крайней плоти протянулась вязкая ниточка слюны, проговорил Геллерт. — Есть же выплаты кавалеру ордена Мерлина?

— А еще... кормить... феникса! — Альбус с намеком дернул бедрами и только закатил глаза, когда его член вновь обволокла влажная горячая глубина рта. Он проглотил стон, оказавшись зажат между толкающимися сзади жесткими пальцами, как раз начавшими массировать простату, и податливой мягкостью горла любовника. Говорить удавалось урывками, с паузой на выдох, выталкивая слова.— Знаешь, сколько эта скотина жрет? Чтобы Скамандеру с его «достаточно двух горсточек семян и пучка травы для прокорма...» стаю фениксов за свой счет содержать! Только на прошлой неделе эта тварь две мясных туши... склевала. Если бы я не знал, что за ним Минерва подьела, уже боялся бы рядом находится — лопнет еще. Так нет, они в две морды нажрались, животные! А потом эта драная кошка делает вид, что ничего не помнит. Сидит за общим столом, чаек попивает, только и слышно: «Ах, Минни ты же за обедом ничего не ешь, ах, не берешь тыквенные котлетки и салатик из крапивы... ах, ты на диете? Какая же ты молодец!».

— Но зарплата-то главы Визенгамота тебе идет?

— А ты знаешь, как подорожали лимонные дольки?!

Около окна ярко вспыхнуло, и в комнату ворвался подкопченный, с дымящимся кончиком хвоста сыч с привязанным к лапе плакатом: «Альбус, верни философский камень!».

— Ал, ты что — спер у Никки его камень? — второй рукой Гриндельвальд прихватил Альбуса за мошонку. — Не вздумай мне врать, я держу тебя за яйца!

— Почему сразу — украл?! — открестился Дамблдор. — Он мне сам его одолжил. И вообще, Николас же помирать собрался, вот зачем ему тогда камень?!

— Но не умер же.

— Естественно! Я ему вместо камня отправил две сотни стоунов лимонных долек. Свежих. Такая вкуснотища, что сразу помирать расхочешь, пока не доешь. А потом — не сможешь! Так что я ему, можно сказать, жизнь спас, а он по мелочи придирается. Пусть сделает себе другой!

— Альби...

— Ну, что сразу — Альби? Не отдам! Я его в подарок приготовил!

— Кому? — с подозрением уточнил Геллерт.

Альбус смерил его недовольным взглядом, но потом вздохнул и махнул рукой. Из открывшегося ящика стола вылетел и приземлился на столешницу кривовато завернутый сверток с мерцающей блестками надписью: «Гелли с любовью. Навечно твой. Альби».

— Мне? Ты спер камень, чтобы подарить его мне?! Это лучший в мире подарок, Ал!

— Я и Дары смерти тебе соберу, Гелли… а-а-ах! — анус сжался, схватывая в плен пальцы. Яички поджались, а член запульсировал, выплескиваясь в рот Гриндельвальда горячим вязким семенем.

— ...ладно. Англию завоевывать не будем, раз уж ты к ней так привык.


End file.
